Specialty carbon blacks are used as absorptive pigments for many applications. They have good electromagnetic radiation absorption across the visible spectrum and in to the infrared (IR) and ultraviolet (UV) regions, have good durability, and are relatively inexpensive. However, carbon black pigments may not provide optimal electromagnetic radiation absorbing properties.